


Grand Gesture

by GhostxWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff alert - don't get used to it! I don't write much of it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a grand gesture for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m so proud of myself; a drabble that was exactly one hundred words. Here’s the sweet (for me) fluffy part of a birthday present for Twisted Mind.
> 
> Unbeta’d ‘cause I was in a hurry.
> 
> Cover-my-ass statement: All characters and settings and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury books and any and all other entities involved. Only the plot remains the author's; she merely borrows the characters for a time and then has to send them back (mostly) undamaged.

# Grand Gesture 

Crackling flames, full stomachs and a half-empty bottle of wine near at hand. They were sitting curled together on the couch when Charlie turned his head and kissed his lover deeply, long, slow and sweet. When they broke apart, his lover asked, “Not complaining, but what was that for?” 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Charlie said instead of answering the question, pressing his lover back against the couch.

“’Course I did; it’s our anniversary!” his lover protested, though he made no move to free himself from underneath Charlie’s warm weight.

“But really, Harry; a whole dragon reserve?”


End file.
